To Date Rukia
by Yamacleveland101
Summary: What happens when Rangiku gets together boys she thinks would be best for Rukia and gives them a dating survey without Rukia knowing
1. Chapter 1

**Why do you think your good enough to be with Rukia Kuchiki**

Ichigo – What the hell is this?

Renji-Some kind of dating test that rangiku did without Rukia knowing about it

Byakuya- … I'm her brother

Toshiro- WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!

Ikkaku-….. Who the hell is **Rukia Kuchiki?**

Yumichika- oh don't you know anything ikkaku **Rukia KIuchiki **is captain byakuya kuchiki younger sister

Ikkaku- Shut the hell up I knew that

Ichigo- sure you did

Ikkaku- I didn't ask you did u strawberry

Ichigo- who the hell are u calling a strawberry you asshole

Renji- you know the faster we get through the questions the faster we get out of here

Toshiro- this is ridiculous I'm going to kill my lieutenant

Ichigo- fine well to answer the question because I'm always saving her butt when she needs it

Renji- Because I'm awesome

Byakuya- …. I'm her brother

Toshiro- I don't know and I don't care

Ikkaku- cause I can kick anyone's ass that try to mess with her

Yumichika- cause I'm beautiful

Byakuya- none of you are worthy of the Kuchiki** name**

-Everyone but byakuya sweatdrops-

**2. Do you think Rukia's weak**

Ichigo- Nope not a chance she's one of the strongest people I known

Renji- Now way in hell she's weak and I'll murder anyone who calls her weak

Byakuya-… No Kuchiki is weak

Toshiro- no I don't think your weak someone with ice type can never be weak

Ichigo- cocky Asshole

Toshiro- you want to say that again

Ichigo- awe what's wrong sortie

Toshiro- … I will murder you and when u die and come to the soul society I will murder you again

Ichigo- there's no point of taking this test cause with that comment Toshiro just proved he's perfect for her I mean think about it

There both hot tempered

There ice wielders

They both are short

Renji- Rukia s not short she's fun sized

Ikkaku- fun sized huh? And have been having your fun with her huh Renji

Renji- 0/0 t-that's not what I meant

Byakuya-…Renji … if u so much as look at my sister funny I will end your life

Yumichika- My My Renji I never know you and Rukia had something going on

Byakuya- and what do u have going on with my sister

Renji- N-nothing byakuya there's nothing going on

Toshiro- if she and Renji are together what the point of this crap

Renji- where not together! Damn ikkaku you see what you did

Ikkaku- whatever moving on nah I don't think she's weak

Yumichika- I have seen you fight and you fight beautifully

**3. What do you think of your couple name ( ichiruki/renruki/bayruki/hitsuruki/ikkruki/yumiruki)**

Ichigo- what's not to like our name rock together

Renji- ichiruki sounds like crap but renruki rocks

Ichigo- What did u say renruki sounds like some anti itch cream

Renji-shut the hell up jackass

Byakuya-…. Bayruki? …. I'm her brother you people are crazy

Toshiro-hitsuruki … I kind of like it

Ikkaku- our name is weird

Yumichika-our name is beautiful

Ichigo**- **say beautiful one more time I will beautifully kick your ass into next week

Yumichika- someone as unbeautiful as you can't touch me

Ichigo- yeah you want to bet

**4. if you were to date Rukia how would you let people know she's yours**

Ichigo-I'll kick any guy ass that tries to hit on her and tell them that the midget is with me

Renji- I'll give her a ring or something

Byakuya- she already has the **Kuchiki **name what more can I give her

Toshiro-I don't maybe I'll give her a necklace made out of my ice so it don't melt and it'll have my spiritual pressure coming from it so everyone know she's mine

Ikkaku- I'll just leave love bites all over her body hahahah

Byakuya- scatter senbonzakura

Ikkaku- H-Hold on Captain Kuchiki** I was just kidding NO NO NO NO …..I'M SORRY I DIDN- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Toshiro- idiot

Yumichika- ….. Is he ok..

Toshiro- he'll be fine just answer so we can move on

Yumichika- okay we'll where matching feathers

Byakuya- no** Kuchiki **will be seen with that distasteful feather

Yumichika- Distasteful! How dare you! You sir know nothing of beauty

Byakuya-and you sir know nothing of style


	2. Rukia's drawing

**5. Do you think Rukia is cute?**

Ichigo- I'm NOT answering that!

Renji-Hahaha of course she's cute she's been cute since we where kids

Byakuya- … Renji

Renji-.. Damn it did I say that out loud what I meant was that ummm…

Toshiro-geez …. Why am I here again and how did I get stuck with these idiots .. note to self give lieutenant more paperwork

Ikkaku- well I guess she's is pretty cute

Yumichika-she just may be as beautiful as I

Byakuya –My sister is more beautiful then you'll very hope to be

Yumichika – how rude

**how well do you know Rukia?**

Ichigo- I'm pretty sure I know everything about that midget

Renji- like hell you do I known her longer and I know her better

Ichigo- who cares how long you known her I know her better

Renji- oh yaw hats her favored thing?

Ichigo- Chappy the rabbit

Renji- her most used words?

Ichigo- RENJI/ICHIGO YOU IDOIT!

Byakuya-if you both know her so well tell me how many time she has called me Nii-sama?

Ichigo- HOW THE HELL CAN I KNOW THAT?

Renji- come on captain no one can know that

Byakuya- she has said it 4,065 times

Toshiro- its kind of creepy you know that

Ikkaku- I'm with captain hitsuguya on that one

Yumichika- I'm not even going there

**7. What color looks best on Rukia?**

Ichigo- well I like all the colors she ware but I just like her when she's herself

Ikkaku- HAHA wow Ichigo what do you mean by when she's herself do you mean you like when she has nothing on

Renji- Ichigo what is the meaning of this have you seen Rukia as herself?

Byakuya-….Have you touched my sister … if so I will have your head mounted to the wall in my manner

Yumichika- you know now that I think about it Rukia must be a great woman I mean she keep men wrapped about her finger

Toshiro- you know your right… there's Renji/Ichigo/byakuya/kaien/ukitake

Ichigo/Renji- I AM NOT WRRAPED AROUND HER FINGER

Byakuya- …..

Ikkaku- like hell you're not wrapped around her finger

Yumichika- all she has to do is pout and she gets what she wants from you guys

Renji- no way

Ichigo- I'm with Renji on that one no way

Toshiro- ok then let's go over this a bit more

First Ichigo you came to the soul society and took on every one even captains to save her u nearly die 3 time

As for Renji and byakuya you both went against head captain's orders to save her she but be something

Ikkaku- maybe I need to get to know this Rukia chick she sounds like she has a way with men

Renji- if you get anywhere near her I will use Zabimaru to cut off your head

Ichigo- and Zangetsu and I will pay you a little visit

Byakuya- and Senbonzakura and I will be seeing you soon

Yumichika- anyway moving one to answer ….I'll have to say white

Toshiro- yes white would look best on her

Ichigo- toshiro you little pervert "yes white would look best on her" hah are you saying that you'll look good on her huh? Whitey?

Toshiro- 0/0 T-that's not what I'm saying at all

Yumichika- wow I never knew the little captain had ugly mind

Ikkaku- well he is a guy hah and the little Rukia maybe the only person short enough for him

Byakuya- Ichigo….toshiro….. Ikkaku… Yumichika…Renji if dare to disrespect my sister I will murder you all 46 different ways with Senbonzakura

Ichigo-…..

Renji-… s-she looks good in purple

Ikkaku- b-brown is good

Byakuya- red

**what do you think of rukia drawings?**

Ichigo- crappy

Renji- umm they can use a little work

Yumichika- you two do know she's going to kill you when she sees this

Ichigo- w-what she's going to see this

Renji- haha Ichigo you're so dead

Ichigo- damn it

Byakuya- you two clearly don't have an eye for art her drawings are beautiful just like her sisters was indeed she's talented

Everyone but Byakuya-you're kidding …right?

Toshiro- i seen her drawings once she was telling me about a mission and her drawings confused me why was everyone was a bunny?

Ichigo- see i'm not the only one

byakuya- ...


	3. Chapter 3

**do remember when you first met Rukia?**

Ichigo- of course I do she took out a big ass hollow and then later that day she broke into my room

Renji-yup I remember how can I forget she helped us get away from the old basterd that was chasing us

Byakuya-Yes…. The moment I met her I know who she was and asked her to join the family

Toshio-I met her at a party a few years before the whole execution thing she was trying to teach me about chappy the rabbit

Ikkaku- I didn't meet her till our mission in the world of the living

Yumichika- I met her something before that mission when ikkaku refused to go shopping with me a ran into Rukia at a store and shopped together she bought me some eyeliner and new feathers for my eye

Toshio- Eyeliner?

Ikkaku-… please don't ask

Yumichika- it makes me look distinguish

Renji- no it makes you look gay

Yumichika- DOSE NOT!

Ichigo- like you have room to talk Mr. Ponytail

Renji- don't you go there …besides Rukia told me I look good in a ponytail

Ichigo- she must have a thing for men with girl hair… I guess that's why she looks up to byakuya so much

Byakuya-…are you saying my hair is … girly

Ichigo- yes that's what I'm saying

Byakuya- oh so perhaps I should cut my hair and dye it orange and act like I never see a comb in my life…like you

Ichigo- you think your funny don't you

**why are you Taking this survey?**

**Ichigo-** rangiku Ran into my room yelling that Rukia was in trouble and needed help but when we got here she pushed me in and locked the door…

Renji-… -He blushed- well rangiku told me that Rukia wanted to confess her undying love to me and she was going to take me to her and the she locked me in here

Byakuya- rangiku promised to stop flashing me if I came

Toshio- she told me there was free watermelon in here

Ikkaku- she told me we were drinking in here

Yumichika- she told me there where having an sale on feathers

**11. what is the first words that comes to mind when you here Rukia's name?**

Ichigo- Changed, life, Cute, moody,fun. Midget

Renji- great, childhood, cute, friend, bitchy, mine

Byakuya- sister, playful; pride hisana, love

Toshio- Ice, adorable, sweet, chappy, childish, strong

Ikkaku- Small, short, sexy,

Yumichika- BEUTFUL!

Ichigo-… whoa Toshio… you like Rukia

Toshio- I never said there

Renji- you didn't have to you can tell my your answer…

Ikkaku- nice captain you like Rukia haha cute

Toshio- I DO NOT LIKE HER

Byakuya-stay away from my sister hitsugaya


End file.
